


When we meet again

by DirrtyHaruka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Genji and McCree meet again, when the Overwatch Agents received the recall. But they also meet every Overwatch Agent that came back, too.





	1. Recalling the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara the Genji to my McCree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+the+Genji+to+my+McCree).



> Please keep in mind that english isn't my first language so beware of bad grammar =P

There it was again. This big, sly, charming grin of his. Right as the door opened to reveal the newest arrival at the Base, Genji knew he would mean trouble. Not because he was a troublemaker in general (except he was) but because this smile always brought trouble into Genjis life. On the other hand, he always knew a way to get through to him. Even in the darkest part of his life, he brought light. Genji was never sure, why that was the case at the time. He realized later what impact the Cowboy had on him and then it was too late. He was sure he would never see him again. But now he stood there, cigar in his hand, grinning like they were never separated.   
“Hello there, Pardner. Y'er my welcome back committee? Well after Winston, that is.”  
“Seems you didn’t changed at all, McCree.”  
“Did ya wanted me to?” Genji huffed, slightly distorted due to his mask.   
“Guess not. So you answered the call, too.”  
“Looks like it, ain’t it? Figured I had too, since we were kinda responsible for, ya know.” Jesse shrugged a bit but he was obviously not very happy about the topic.   
“I don’t think we were responsible at all.”  
“Ya don’t? So why y'er here then?”  
“Because it felt like the right thing to do.” Jesse slowly walked towards the Cyborg.   
“Ya changed, Genji.”  
“I made peace with what I’m now.” Jesse took the seat right beside Genji.   
“Ya still call yourself a /what/.”  
“Old habits don’t die quick.” Genji looked him right in the eyes, just to find him staring back. Quietly and for a few seconds before the Cowboy took his eyes off of him.   
“No they certainly don’t. Anyway, where’s everybody? Did someone else answer?” Genji nodded slightly.   
“A few did. Reinhardt arrived yesterday. The day before Angela showed up. When I arrived, Lena and Torbjörn were already here. A few hours ago the Daughter of Captain Amari arrived.”  
“Ah, yes ya never met 'er. Little Fareeha.”  
“Isn’t she just 5 years younger than you?” Jesse looked at Genji, slightly irritated.   
“Y’er too well informed. Quit the snoopin’ already.”  
“Afraid that I found out that Jesse’s not your real name?” The tiny grin was hidden by Genjis mask, but it reached his eyes, so Jesse noticed.   
“It is! And ya know that.”  
“Suure.”  
“I can see ya grinning under that damn mask of yours.”  
“Should have put on the full face one, then.” Jesse looked at him again.   
“I’m glad ya didn’t.” Genji seemed quite puzzled when Jesse said that.   
“Why is that?”  
“That would hide ya eyes. I always liked 'em, ya know?” And that’s where it started again. Jesse always did that and he was the only one Genji believed every word he said. Well, apart from his Master that is. Zenyatta wouldn’t lie ever, but here in this Base, Jesse was the only one Genji knew that was honest to a point where it sometimes hurt. Not that he meant to hurt anybody but his playful nature indicated that he meant what he said but didn’t feel very serious about it. When Overwatch disbanded, a part of the Cyborg hoped the Cowboy would offer to travel with him but he didn’t and that was obvisiouly for the best, since Genji could find peace with the Shambali which wouldn’t have been possible if Jesse tagged along. He missed him regardless of knowing that he wouldn’t miss him. The funny part about that was that Genji never missed anybody. In his past he used his own looks, charms and, that was the part he was ashamed most of, money to always be accompanied by someone. It didn’t matter who it was, just the fact of knowing he could win everybody over in the blink of an eye was enough to feel superior. After all, he was the successor of the Shimada Clan and everybody had to bow to his every whim. He never wasted a thought about that his actions could doom him, which they did. His own brother left him for dead just because their father told him so. But he was done holding a grudge against Hanzo or his Father. He grew as a person, acknowledged his mistakes and forgave everyone. The only bad thing that came with being content with himself and all of his feelings was, that he started missing Jesse. That one infuriating thing of having a Man’s heart. And now Jesse just started were he left off all those years ago.   
“You were always a charmer, McCree. But please, just drop that, will you?” Jesse frowned.   
“Why’s that? I always had the impression ya liked it.”  
“And you think, after all this years with no contact at all, you can just start that again? Like you said, I changed.”  
“Ya just found who ya were all along. The Man I always saw in ya eyes.” And that was the truth. The moment they met, the moment Reyes introduced the new recruit for Blackwatch, Jesse just saw a broken man with a heart of gold hidden deep within. Under all the rage and vengefulness, lied a man, Jesse wanted to meet so badly, that he never stopped trying to lure that man out of the hard shell he build around his heart even before Angela rebuild a majority of his body out of metal. It was a huge success for the Cowboy that Genji started to slightly open up to him and only to him. He made sure to spend time with Genji but at the time everything went south and Overwatch disbanded, Jesse knew, Genji had to make the rest of the journey for himself. He always hoped they would meet again and never stopped hoping he would find peace for himself. That’s why he was relieved when he walked through that door and immediately noticed that the Man he always saw trough this sad eyes, broke loose and was sitting right in front of him.  
“Sure you did.” Genji wanted to believe him so badly. But it seemed so outrageous, he wasn’t sure Jesse didn’t just said that, just because.   
„Ya don’t believe me? “  
“It’s hard to. After all this years.”  
“I never stopped thinking ‘bout ya. And don’t ya think it’s a bit unfair to expect me to break into that Monk Resort just to speak to ya?” Jesse grinned again and Genji couldn’t hide the surprise in his face.   
“You knew where I was?”  
“Sure did. Ya told Angela and she told me. Asked 'er to fill me in on everything ya tell’er.”  
“You could have asked me to write to you, too. I thought you didn’t wanted to stay in contact with me anymore after Overwatch.”  
“I just didn’t wanted me to distract ya on ya journey to find y'erself. I already did what I could do for ya. The rest ya had to find out for y'erself. I hoped to meet ya again, tho.”  
“All this years, you made me believe you played me. Do you know that?” A little spark in Genjis eyes caught Jesse by surprise.   
“Ya really mad at me, ain’t ya?”  
“I ‘am! More so, then I was a couple minutes ago! I just thought we had gone separate ways because, well Overwatch disbanded, times out, bad luck. Never gonna see you again. And now you tell me, you basically stalked me?”  
“I wouldn’t say stalked. That’s a strong word. I just checked on ya…sometimes?”  
“Angela called you every time I wrote her, didn’t she?” Jesse rubbed his neck for a few seconds, slightly smiling.   
“Well she forgot that one time. Ya know? Valentine’s Day? Guess she was too preoccupied with 'er girl, so she told me a week later. She sent me the chocolates ya gave 'er, ya know, because they weren’t Swiss and all?”  
“She did what? Are you even serious right now?” Jesse sighed.   
“Look darlin’, I didn’t meant it in a bad way. I just wanted ya to find y' erself and come to terms with y'erself. I wouldn’t have been any help for ya. Don’t tell me ya don’t know that. It was for the best.”  
“I DO know this. I just…” Genji exhaled loudly and stayed quiet for a bit. With a faint hiss, his mask came loose and he set it on the table next to him. He looked at Jesse.   
“…I missed you.” His voice was a soft whisper. Jesse reached his good hand out to touch Genjis revealed face.   
“And ya thought I didn’t missed ya too, did ya?” Genji nodded slightly.   
“I did. Terribly so, Darlin’. Never stopped” The Ninja smiled gently.   
“Still you could’ve wrote me a letter, at least.” Jesse laughed.   
“Well, if I had send ya a letter, ya wouldn’t wanted another one. I’m not a good writer. Maybe ya even didn’t came back here, because of it.”  
“I’m used to your honest wording, Jesse.” Jesse started to stroke Genjis cheek ever so softly with his thumb.   
“But isn’t it better to see eye to eye, hearing the words? Feelin' the touch?” Genji smiled, eyes closed for a second.   
“It is.”  
“I’m sorry, that I left ya without tellin’ ya what I was thinkin', Genji.” The Ninja shook his head slightly.   
“You’re here now.”  
“I ‘am. And I stay right beside ya. Just like ol’ times.” Genji looked Jesse in the eyes.   
“Just like ol’ times? Nothing more?” Jesse was caught off guard there.   
“What ya me…” Genji interrupted him mid-sentence by bending forward, kissing him gently. After what seemed like an eternity, the two returned to their positions.   
“I guess new times came along then” spoke Jesse with a big grin on his face. Genji sported a cocky grin, when he stood up from his seat.   
“Good time to stop smoking, too.” He said, starting to walk away slowly.   
“Wait wha…Genji!” Jesse attempted to follow Genji, but stopped in his tracks just for a moment to throw his unlighted Cigar into the next bin and to collect Genjis mask from the table.   
“Wait for me darlin’!”


	2. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has an appointment for the initial Check-Up at the medical bay.

After everyone settled in and the Base started to work like a clockwork again, just like it was all this years ago, it was time for the medical check-ups to make sure everyone was fit enough for the missions to come. Angela scheduled an appointment with everyone individually so they wouldn’t either line up in front of the medical bay nor (and that was the thing that was more likely to happen) nobody would show up. But even with all the scheduling some of them still wouldn’t show up and she would have to force them to. That was a part of her work at Overwatch she didn’t miss. All the over-the-top tough Soldiers that wouldn’t admit when they were injured or otherwise sick. Genji always was one of them. Parts of his mechanical body sometimes would just stop working, because he got injured in a fight but Angela had to force him into the medical bay to look for why he’s holding his sword so weird just to find out some of the artificial muscles ruptured without Genji saying a word about it. But, for once, he was there for his appointment. He was actually too early for it, when he tapped the button on the left of the door to make it open, which it did, what told him that there was no examination ongoing. He poked his head in, but couldn’t see the Doctor anywhere. He guessed she had to be in her Office, which was located right behind the examine room, in which he stood now. Of course he didn’t wanted to disturb her just by busting into her office, so he settled for the second best thing he could do: Shout at her closed door.  
“Angela?” He asked loudly enough for her to hear it, even if there were two closed doors between them. Before he heard anything else, the faint rustling of fabric reached his ear.  
“Give me a minute” Angela answered a few seconds later.  
“Sure.” It took more than a minute for Angela to step out of her office and she didn’t leave alone. Behind her a tall, bronze-skinned women followed.  
“You’re too early, Genji.” Genji looked at Angela.  
“I know. Sorry for that.” Angela sighed.  
“Not that we could do much about that now. Genji, this is Fareeha. I think you two didn’t meet yet.” Fareeha greeted silently, obvisiouly slightly embarrassed.  
“Nice to meet you, Fareeha.” Genji had some trouble pronouncing the name but managed to say it at least.  
“I’ll leave you to your work then, ya amar. It was nice to meet you too, Genji.” Fareeha hugged Angela a little bit awkwardly, commented only by an almost silent little snicker from Angela.  
“We can continue your examination later, Liebling.” She said and Fareeha left in a hurry, after nodding slightly.  
“I didn’t mean to…interrupt anything.” Genji felt a little uneasy now.  
“Well that’s what she gets when she doesn’t listen and let herself get carried away even after I warned her.” Angela started to prepare for his examination.  
“You could have…I don’t know. Said no?”  
“I did…well not that loud but I did. She’s…very persuasive.” Genji began to feel slightly embarrassed by the topic.  
“You’re very open about that topic, Angela.” It almost sounded like a warning.  
“I’m a Doctor. That’s what the Job brings with it. And since we’re already doing illegal things just by being here, I don’t think the rule to not, at least openly, date your fellow Agents apply anymore. Winston knew when he recalled us. Me that is, I just brought her with me and since she’s Ana’s daughter she just became part of Overwatch that way.”  
“Oh…Ok then.”  
“So you and Jesse don’t need to hide, either.” She added then.  
“He told you?” Genji looked at her, while she placed her instruments on to a plate next to him.  
“Sure he did. Did you expect anything else?”  
“I guess not. I did expect you to be a little more trustworthy, though.” Angela looked up from the digital notepad she was holding.  
“Am I not?”  
“You told Jesse everything I wrote to you. Didn’t you took the pledge of secrecy?” He looked at her with a stern face. She just smiled.  
“I did. But I didn’t told him anything medical. I just informed him, as a friend, what another friend was up to. That was it.”  
“He knew everything and you didn’t told me anything about him.”  
“You didn’t ask.” Angela answered nonchalantly while starting to examine him.  
“You have an answer to anything, do you?” Genji was a little bit annoyed with the Doctor now.  
“I do, yes.” She said with a cheeky smile.  
“You didn’t change at all.”  
“Is that a bad thing? Lift your arms up please.” Genji lifted his arms up.  
“Not necessarily.” Angela wrote something down and gestured Genji to rest his arms again.  
“You know, I just told Jesse what you were writing to me, so he would stop worrying about you. He didn’t knew that you wrote me letters until I told him. He called me regularly. Sometimes just to catch up and sometimes to pour his heart out. After some time he admitted he fell for you. Didn’t took me long to tickle that out of him actually.”  
“You always had a way of getting people to tell you anything.”  
“I think it’s the Doctor in front of my name.” Angela snickered a little. Genji smiled.  
“Could be, yes.” Angela proceeded to connect some wires onto Genjis body, so the machine she prepared beforehand could get the information she needed to determine if he was fit enough for whatever may come.  
“Anyway, since I knew you had a thing for him all the time, I gave him the information when he asked if I could share what you write to me.” Genji looked at Angela in surprise.  
“Even I didn’t knew that I had a ‘thing for him’ like you said, before I started coming to terms with myself.”  
“A woman’s instinct, Genji. I just knew it, ever since Jesse lost his left arm, I knew what you felt.”  
“In other words you tried to hook us up?”  
“Not exactly. I guess you two did that fine all of your own.” Angela wrote something on her pad again.  
“What if Winston never recalled us?” Angela looked at him and shook her head.  
“Don’t do that. Never say what if. Take it as it is. Be happy, okay?” Genji smiled slightly.  
“I guess you’re right.”  
“The Doctor is always right.” Angela winked and pushed some buttons on the machine.  
“Can’t argue with that.” Genji watched Angela disconnecting the wires from his body.  
“Looks like you’re in good health. Everything works as intended and I couldn’t find any busted parts that would need you to see Torbjörn. You’re good to go, then.” She smiled.  
“Thank you, Doctor.”  
“Just doing my work.” Genji stood up and proceeded to leave the room. He stopped right before the door and looked at Angela again.  
“But next time, don’t just send the chocolates I give you to someone else, ok?”  
“Just don’t send me chocolate that’s not Swiss then.” Angela giggled.  
“Guess I leave the chocolate giving to our girlfriend.”  
“Would be better yes.” Angela smiled gently.  
“I wish you a good day, then.”  
“You too.” Genji returned the smile and left. When he returned to his room, he was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Cowboy, complete with hat on his face. His expression grew soft and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend. He really was glad that Angela had shared the information he sent her with him. Otherwise he surely wouldn’t have seen this scenery before him. He was thankful for everything that brought him here. All the pain, the suffering, the endless search to find who he was, if all of it led him to this moment, to the feelings he has now and to the man right in front of him, it was all worth it. He slowly laid on the bed next to Jesse, careful to not wake him up, but the Cowboy grumbled a bit, before he reached for his hat and lifted it up to look at Genji.  
“Y’er back, darlin’”  
“And you were sleeping again.” Genji said, still smiling.  
“Not much to do ‘round ‘ere, for the moment that is.”  
“Guess I’ll give you that.”  
“What did the Doc’ say?” Jesse looked at the Ninja, slightly worried.  
“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry.” Jesse really looked relieved now.  
“That’s good.”  
“Isn’t your examination coming up soon? When was it again?” Genji looked at Jesse, while he checked his clock.  
“It’s at…Hey! Stop that.” Genji laughed.  
“Sorry. It’s in an hour.”  
“‘Nuff time to take a nap.”  
“Again?” Jesse smiled.  
“It’s different when ya here, don’t ya think?” He pulled him into his arms. Genji snickered a bit.  
“You dork.” Jesse kissed him quick but gently.  
“At least I’m ya dork alone.” Genji ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair.  
“Guess that’s right.” He kissed him softly.  
“I love ya, darlin’” Jesse said in a soft raspy whisper.  
“I love you too, you dork.” Answered Genji, smiling gently.


	3. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Accident leads to another

Some weeks passed without anything major happening. There were the scout missions everyone was assigned to (if they were not otherwise preoccupied) but other than that, there was not much to do, as long as they didn’t find any signs of Talon activity. They were searching. They followed every lead they found, but to no avail, for the time being at least. So for the most part the Agents not currently on scout, would just research or try to stay alert and ready for the chance something happened. One thing to make sure they were ready for any scenario was to train. Genji, Jesse, Angela and Fareeha made it a habit to train together. It just happened one day. Fareeha and Angela were in the large Training facility, mostly for Angela, so that she could build more endurance since her Valkyrie suit was really arduous to use for her. She was used to the drain of energy from her body when she used her Staff, since the Nano machines in her body powered the effect of her staff on the Nano machines every other Overwatch Agent had inside them. That’s how she was able to enhance the healing process to pretty much instantly, as long as the injuries weren’t too severe. She still would treat them once they were back at base but this technology was what could and had saved the Agents multiple times on the battle field. Only a few of the others knew how much strain using the staff put on Angela and even less people knew why she could endure that in the first place. But her Valkyrie suit was a whole other thing. The Tech inside of it was more ‘practical’. Some simple hover and glide technology and sensors that would detect when she used specific muscles to either glide over to someone or to make sure she would fall very slowly and land save from whichever height she would drop. And that’s where she was lacking. So she began to train with Fareeha to strengthen her muscles and improve her endurance, since her Girlfriend didn't had any problem to just stay high up in the air, so Angela could just glide to her over and over again. They were also doing this, when Jesse and Genji decided to use the facility, so they wouldn't get ‘rusty’ as Jesse said. Genji ignored Jesse for two whole days after he said that. After some time just the two pairs practicing on their own at the same time, it was Fareeha who suggested all four of them could train together. Angela would have more targets to fly to and for any kind of actual combat training, one on one sparring wasn't enough anyway. While Jesse agreed to the idea immediately, Genji wasn't so enthusiastic at first. He and Jesse knew each other’s quirks in combat, so the possibility of accidents was reduced to a forgettable percentage but he had no idea how Fareeha fought for herself and he wouldn't even dare to imagine how dangerous some stray bullets (no matter that they used projectiles specially made for training purposes) out of Jesses Peacemaker (or the ones he would deflect) would be for the Doctor. It wasn't a problem as long as they practiced a set space away from each other but that wouldn't be the case if they trained together. It took a presentation to convince him that it was a good Idea. After he witnessed Fareeha dodging shots from Jesse, Genji was sure would at the least scratch her, all while protecting Angela, he finally agreed. That’s where they started their training together. Since then they met up twice a week to stay in combat shape. While Jesse, Genji and Fareeha tested each other in combat, Angela made sure to keep an eye on everyone, zipping from one to another in the blink of an eye, while making sure no projectiles would hit her, no matter how skilled they were aimed for her. Fareeha wasn't wearing full armor while training. The Moment Angela mentioned to Winston that she would be coming to join her for the recall, he made sure she would have a Rocket suit just for the purpose of training and on the rare occasions she and Angela practiced outside in full armor, it showed. She knew her tools before she came here, but the difference between then and now was huge. Jesse had a hard time to precisely predict her movements at first. Too many of his shots missed their target for his liking. When Genji recognized the frustration of his boyfriend, he started to distract Fareeha, whenever Jesse would start to miss some of his shots, getting him right back in line with his expectations. At the end the training sessions were the smoothest there was. Everybody knew what to do and when. Except that one time. It was a chain of bad luck actually. Fareeha was high up in the hall, just like always, Jesse aiming for her, while Genji distracted her enough just by harassing Angela with his movements that were just too fast for her to counter. Then the chain started. If someone would have been watching, he would have missed it just by blinking. Jesse aimed for Fareeha, she started to dodge even before Jesse pulled the trigger. At the same time Angela tried to escape Genjis pressure by flying up to her. Without needing to think about it, Jesse knew the projectile, even when not deadly, would hit Angela hard enough to cost her, her eyesight in the worst case.  
“Genji!” Jesse yelled right before pulling the trigger, there wasn't anything he could have done to stop the movement of his finger early enough without releasing the shot. Luckily Genji knew exactly what he wanted. He jumped up and deflected the bullet just in time so it wouldn't hit Angela. Instead it hit Jesse. His Prosthesis to be exact, that he used to block the projectile with. It didn’t punched through but the force from the deflect was enough to damage it.  
“Everything ok, Angela?” asked the Cowboy, now with a useless metal arm hanging on his side.  
“Yes. Quick reaction you had there, Genji.” Angela smiled slightly, looking at the Ninja.  
“Not quick enough. I could have aimed it somewhere else instead of right back where it came from.” He obvisiouly wasn't very satisfied with the fact that the deflected bullet hit Jesse.  
“It was my fault. I should have taken the bullet”, said Fareeha, who was back on the ground now.  
“Ya two are hopeless.” Jesse shook his head.  
“My professional opinion: Hopeless in love with us.” Angela giggled and walked over to Fareeha to give her a kiss on the cheek, making her slightly embarrassed.  
“I told you it was dangerous to train with each other”, said Genji.  
“Yeah, ya did, darlin`. But nothin’ happn’d. Thanks to ya.”  
“What do you mean nothing happened? Look at your arm.” Jesse wrapped his good arm around Genji.  
“I'm sure Torb will do somethin’ ‘bout that. Don’t ya worry. Happn’d more often than ya would think.” Genji grumbled a bit.  
“Okay then, I guess.”  
“I know that face. Stop broodin’ darlin’.” Genji rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.”  
“I take care of that later.” Again Genji grumbled, but deeper this time, which sent Jesse into laughter.  
“Since Jesse needs to see Torbjörn, I would say we wrap it up for today.” Fareeha said, already starting to set her jetpack off to the side.  
“I would guess he is building something again in the hangar. Should be the best place to search for him. You wouldn’t want to set him off by asking Athena about his whereabouts.” Angela smiled.  
“Oh yea. He will be so pissed already without me callin’ him out.” Jesse laughed.  
“Wasn’t he always kinda…grumbly? I mean I was young but I do remember him that way.” Fareeha said.  
“Oh he was, Liebling. But especially when Jesse, again, needed his arm repaired.” Angela snickered.  
“I always imagin’d his dance of pure joy when he thought he wouldn`t need to repair it anymore.” Jesse grinned.  
“Good thing we don’t need to accompany you.”  
“Figur’d ya wouldn't tag along.”  
“Fareeha and I wish you all the fun you can have.” Angela now laughed, while Fareeha just shrugged.  
“Yeah, I like ya, too.” Angela winked and then proceeded to leave, dragging Fareeha with her.  
“I can come with you.”  
“Nothing better to do?” said Jesse, but smiled.  
“Not at the moment.” Genji replied.  
“Then giddy up!” The Cowboy laughed.

Not that much later, they arrived at the hangar, which used most of the space the Base had. It was a huge hall where most of the things the Agents used in battle were stored, like Hana ‘D.VA’ Songs MEKA for example. Upon arriving Torbjörn was nowhere to be seen.  
“Has anyone of ya seen Torb?” Jesse yelled into the seemingly endless hall.  
“You should've met him on your way in. He just left to get something from the scrapyard outside.” The one who answered was Brigitte, Torbjörn’s daughter. She followed Reinhardt when the recall came, like any good squire would. Jesse and Genji followed the voice and found her by Hana’s MEKA. Along with Hana herself.  
“Heya!” She greeted the two.  
“Hey Hana. No we didn't met ’im.” Brigitte cleaned her hands on a piece of cloth she tucked into her utility belt.  
“That’s strange. Anyway, what's the problem? Maybe I can help.”  
“A bullet hit my arm while we we’re practicin'” Jesse pointed to the metal arm, just hanging from his side.  
“I see. Let me check that.” She lifted Jesses arm to take a closer look.  
“You're ok, Genji?” She asked the Ninja, while checking the wiring on Jesses arm.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”  
“Just making sure you're Boyfriend comes out ok, aren't you?” Hana snickered. Genji just sighed sending Hana into laughter.  
“I’m just messing with you. Chill out. Brigitte can fix this in an instant, right?”  
“We’ll see. You said that when we started on your MEKA, too and look at it now.” Brigitte smiled. The MEKA behind her was partly disassembled. They removed one leg and the rest was jacked up on some concrete blocks. Wiring was hanging from its side, too.  
“We decided to make some improvements while we were at it. So of course that will take longer than planned.” Brigitte guided Jesse over to the workbench right beside the MEKA, so she had more light to look for the problem.  
“I think I know what's causing the trouble.” She reached for a screwdriver in her utility belt and started to poke into the wiring on Jesses arm.  
“What is it? Will I live?” Jesse laughed.  
“The bullet is stuck between the wiring, causing them to lose contact to the…” As she spoke, she flicked the remains of the bullet out of Jesses arm. As soon as the arm regained functionality it swung to the side, hitting the MEKA with full force, rendering Brigitte speechless. The MEKA dropped onto his side, causing the machine guns to fire wildly into the hall. The commotion woke Orisa up from her stand by.  
“ _GET BEHIND MY BARRIER_ ”, was the first thing she said, after the initial jingle, announcing her boot was finished, simultaneously to her throwing a shield down in front of the Bastion Unit, that now too, woke up from its stand by, immediately switching over to Turret Mode and reciprocating fire. That was when Jesse was glad Genji tagged along with him. For the second time of the day, he saved the situation, by reflecting the panic bullets from Bastion. This time aimed somewhere else then to where they came from. When everything settled down again (Hana reacted accordingly and sent the MEKA into emergency shutdown causing Bastion to relax seconds later) no actual harm was done. Well almost no harm. The reflected bullets destroyed the workplace of no other then Torbjörn.  
“My Baby!”  
“Great, he had to come back now, huh?” Jesse sighed.  
“Who of you is responsible for this chaos?” Torbjörn walked over to them.  
“That would be me, I guess.” Jesse said.  
“Actually it was me, Dad. I fixed Jesses Arm but forgot to take the proper precautions.”  
“So it WAS him then.” Brigitte rolled with her eyes.  
“No, Dad.”  
“How many times did I tell you, to stop wrecking your arm?” Torbjörn just ignored his daughter.  
“Too many times?” Jesse grinned sheepishly.  
“Stop with that stupid grinning! You destroyed a week worth of work!” Torbjörn yelled.  
“I’m sorry?” Jesse didn't know what else to say.  
“That will not fix this!” The Engineer huffed.  
“What ya want me to do?”  
“You're going to collect all the spare parts from the scrapyard I need to fix this!” Torbjörn was really angry.  
“I will look for it” Genji proposed.  
“No ya won't. I do it. Ya happy know?” Jesse looked at Torbjörn who grumbled.  
“Unbelievable what you have to endure here…” he mumbled into his beard, while walking back to the chaos that was his workplace just minutes ago.  
“I'm sorry. I help you getting the parts. I know exactly what he needs.” Brigitte offered.  
“I guess more eyes will search faster. I help, too.” Hana jumped down from her MEKA.  
“Thanks a lot.”  
“No problem.”  
“Let’s have some fun!” Hana giggled.


End file.
